Room of Creation
by Prinnyramza
Summary: Finn and Jake find themselves lost in the Marvel Universe. [Copy from AO3. Originally published 2015-07-21]


There are many worlds out there. For the residents of this particular planet on this particular universe this wasn't an unfamiliar concept, but whether one that they need quite well indeed. They understood that outside of their own realm, there were others. Some of these universes were different like the hellish landscapes ruled by beings such as Shuma-Gorath or Mephisto, while others were similar, worlds where everything were the same except maybe it was still the 17th century, or a zombie outbreak had let loose, or everyone were cartoon animals.

There were many possible universes out there because for every choice someone makes, the worlds divide from each other, a world with either choice was made; however despite this most people would not bother with this concept and the resulting contemplation of navels and instead just focus on their everyday lives. That world is that world and this world is mine and they will all go on with their happy peaceful lives.

Though this one planet in this universe with so many people living on it, there were those who weren't satisfy with this outlook.

The first case of thinking, really thinking about another universe was probably just a joke, but that grew into curiosity and that led to actions being taken.

All that this hypothetical person wanted to do was have a look at another world. Answer some questions. What were multiversal constants and what were the variables?

The thing about the space-time continuum is that it acts it really strange ways. One of it behaviors is that is doesn't like being observed that much. It stands there proudly separating you from parallel universes and alternate timelines, but the moment you try to peer through it, it folds like a Boo from a Super Mario game.  
They say that the point of time is that so everything doesn't happen all at once and the point of space is so that everything doesn't happen all at one location.

The barrier that is there, the same one that protects you, the moment you poke a hole in it the whole thing bursts like a balloon and soon you'll have alternate selves coming to visit you like that those really annoying relatives that visit a bit too often; The same ones that you can't kick out because you're related; The same ones that can't stop nitpicking everything about you.

Yes I'm going to keep my hair this way.

I can totally get a girl looking like this, shut up!

They just keep on coming back and forth between their world and yours. Okay, they're not same person from the same universe coming to visit all the time, but when after convincing an alternate future version of yourself that you're absolutely aren't going to go paint balling that day, you're immediately ambushed by another you, trying to make sure that you return that DVD you rented from blockbuster a couple years ago. You don't know why it's important to him, he just says that there's no time to explain and then you have to drive miles to find one of the few remaining blockbusters stores that are still open. After all of that, you see all those alternate selves as one single entity born out of some higher power's hatred of you.

And you know what? This is just what you, the average joe has to go through. Now if you a cape, like freaking Captain America or anyone in the masked men only club, your problems are a bit more extreme, but no less annoying. They're at their part times gigs or punching some random asshole in the face when suddenly bam, the sentinels took over the future again. These occasions got just bad enough that currently SHIELD is making it a requirement for all work places to have a "please don't build killer robots" instruction video.

No that's not just for laboratories. There was an incident in which somehow a dentist reactivated big bad Nimrod, himself. How did accomplish this spectacular feat is still being decrypted by SHIELD agents right now, who only response are a shrug and a mumbled "fuckifiknow."

What worst is that alternate capes seem to stick around. Look at the curiously case of Rachel Summers future daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Gray. Problem is that Scott Summers isn't dating Jean Gray, but that doesn't keep the girl from staring at him as if to say "when are you going to get around to making me?" It's annoying, but he would feel like a real asshole if he pointed out that the fact that A: he was dating Emma Frost and people generally don't like when the person their dating has a kid with someone else and B: Jean Gray was six feet under, having died…

...again.

What?

Get on with what?

My point?

The point of the matter is that, once you break a fundamental state of reality, it tends to stay broken. There no gluing it back together like a priceless vase before mom gets home. There is a big hole in it and peeps are going to climb all up in it even if they meant to or not.

It is because of this that in this story, a duo; seemly plain in nature, a boy and a dog found their way to this one planet in this one universe after an unknown amount of time floating like dead goldfish in the chaotic waters and the time/space continuum.

It is also because of this reason that when a bright flash announced their arrival like Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator, the general population's reactions wasn't to check out what came through, but whether scattered away in a not quite running motion, hoping to dear god that nobody called their name, allowing the two to have a relatively peaceful sleep for several good hours.

 **Room of Creation**

 **Chapter 1: A Pretty Normal Kingdom to be Honest**

Considering that these two are who we're going to focus on and they are not yet active, let's take some time while they nap to go into detail about these two.

Boy A went by Finn the Human. At least you could say that the name was straight forward. Could've been worst, he could've just called himself the human.

Finn looked human, but in reality he was one of reality's worst known monstrosities, a teenager. I wouldn't say much else about him. Just some blond kid wearing a stupid looking bear skinned cap, but then again, I shouldn't criticize, he had acquired that hat when he was merely an infant. As a babe, after being apparently abandoned in the woods on a land called Ooo he had killed that bear and crafted the hat with his nubby baby hands. It was after this action that he was cruelly reminded that as a mere mortal, especially a mere baby, he had to go boom boom. He did it on a leaf which promptly became attached to his behind.

Being a baby who wasn't equipped with the skills to properly clean himself, he was left alone crying. What could he have done? What if he killed a dragon, bathed in it's blood, in turn gaining invulnerability and leaf on his butt became his one weakness.

He didn't have to worry about such things, because it was soon after he started crying that he was found and raised by a family of dogs. Also because dragons in Ooo didn't have magic power giving blood, something that he was visible disappointed about when he was nine for reasons that he didn't remember anymore at that point.

Dog B had an equally clever moniker of Jake the Dog. He was Finn's brother. As to how a dog could be related to a human child, refer to the previous paragraph. He was a nice dog, pretty average. Loyal, fun and could tell some great jokes. Just so you know I'm under the impression that the average dog can talk.

Yours can't?

Nerd.

Though, saying that this one dog is average would be fudging the truth a bit. This dog had unusually powers. He could bend and stretch his body in many ways. He gained this ability rolling in a magic mud pile. Suddenly his legs grew the size of his body and back to normal. He looked at them like "huh, that's weird", before promptly going back to rolling in the mud.

Together these dynamic adventuring duos were known throughout the land of Ooo for their heroics and fighting prowess. Separate, not quite so much.

The first one to awaken to this new strange world was Jake.

He went immediately back to sleep for another hour.

Finn however when he woke up, had to deal with a never unusual sight, buildings. They were an object that he would've never had associated with a feeling so naturally wrong in his life.

You see while many New Yorkers wouldn't have taken a second glance at a skyscraper, being surrounded by the towers by all sides like trees in jungle (Oh woah, that's why they call cities concrete jungles. My mind is blown), and indeed Finn himself has never seen "skyscrapers", or at least multiple of the monuments so close together. At the very least not group together in such a claustrophobic mess.

None of them were even broken and for a moment, Finn contemplated picking up a nearby garbage lid to mash against a window until it cracked, just so something was closer to what he was use to.

The human boy turned to his canine brother who was busy taking a nap and for a moment considered ignoring everything and just watching him sleep, however shook away that thought. Jake told him that watching people sleep was creepy and that he shouldn't do that, even if they moved their feet around like they were being chased when they were dreaming. He probably should pick up his bro and get to some place safe.

A priest, a vampire and a clown enter a bar.

What would be the set up for what could be the worst bar joke ever was just another night for the bar with no name.

Just to be clear, this is the bar with no name, not just a random nameless bar. That is a totally different chain and the two franchises are sick are getting the other's mail.

The Bar With No Name, unlike most other bars of New York dealt in a more exclusive brand of costumers. Not the wealthiest of New York. Not the glamorous or the like. This was the bar that represented one of the east coast most precious' commodities, the super villains that made the heroes here so famous in the first place. This was the joint that house their booze.

The Barkeep With No Name, a name that he had cleverly created for himself had earn a good name among the population of thieves and murderers for keeping them drunk and it wasn't an easy task. When you have every villain a mile radius and advertise it, trouble tends to show up, like that poisoning that happen in the Ohio branch thanks to the villain killer Scourge, or even personally problems with the law, just because you knowing do business with criminals the government starts thinking that you're one. The IRS takes every opportunity to make sure you aren't evading taxes.

The Barkeep With No Name (or the The BNN, as some refer to think), however liked his job. It was easy and most villains didn't mind over paying for alcohol, because let us be honest, where the else can they all go talk shop while in costume? "Barkeep another."

A man outside of an open window called out, wearing a sliver suit. He was 'standing' at a table with a busty red head with a boa around her neck, the snake not the fashion accessory and the apparently missing link between man and ape. By the way, the bar was about three stories up, "No problem, Stilt Man."

The man shook some concoction together and was soon walking over to the table with a glass in each hand. He placed them firmly on the table, "Here you go pal and here's one free for your lovely girl with the boa."

"It's a python" the woman spoke as if she had to repeat the statement many times, which she probably did, her husband loved this place and the barkeep never listened to her when she corrected him. Princess Phyton took the drink with no complaint, however.

Geez, the Barkeep could never guess why some of these guys like showing off their powers so much. Especially guys like Stilt Man who only power was having really tall robot legs.

Turn off your legs and sit down inside like the rest of us, asshole.

The BNN turned away when another costumer called for him and then another and another.

On the other hand, he really had to hire help someday soon. This was the only Bar with No Name in New York City and he was getting too damn old to serve all these guys by himself. Tonight was yet another full house.

He ducked down behind the counter to grab some more liquor when he heard the back door open up. When he stood back up, he caught some kid looking around dragging his dog around.

No matter how much Finn shook Jake, his brother refused to get up for more than second. It left the human no choice but to drag the dog along behind him. He didn't mind, Jake was relatively light and he understood him perfectly. Finn was tired to after everything they been though. After…

After something, Finn wasn't sure what he was thinking of, but it was something tiring.

He was sure of that much.

Not seeing anyone outside in the dark alley where they woke up, Finn decided to open the first door he came across and was greeted with the sight of stairs. He wearily walked up them, Jake's head bouncing on each step behind him. Every bump caused Jake to mutter some nonsense that probably made sense in his dream. He only had to rise up about two short flights before he came across a door that was open. It felt a bit longer than it actually was, the door stairway gave him more of a fright then he would consider normal. Maybe it was gray square exterior of the building that made the inside of it more the unsettling.

Finn opened the door before him, hearing loud chatter behind it and many other noises that he couldn't quite make out. The light inside blinded him for just a moment, but he quickly adjusted. When his vision returned he saw many types of folks inside, a man in an orange and brown get up, some kind of monkey man, boomerang guy and the like.

At least the people here, in where ever he was were normal.

Finn shrugged and stepped in and the door closed onto Jake's body. Finn tugged on the dog who body stretched and slid until it was released from the door. It didn't wake up his brother through, whether that was a good thing or not, Finn didn't know.

BNN didn't let the kid out his sight as he passed drinks around. The boy looked around all awkward like dragging behind him what was most likely a stuff animal of some sort considering how it didn't move as it slid after him. The boy sat at the only free seat in the house, right at the front bar where he was.

A normal barkeep would've said, that he didn't serve any kids, but he wasn't no normal barkeep. Sides, no kid came down here for no reason, though a lot of them were two bits punks ready to become villains in their pajamas. Kid might be the same with his stupid look hat.

"What is it kid? The Hunter? Kid Russian? Baby Cub?"

"What?"

"Your name kid, what your name?" he was amused at the kid's confusion; poor brat must have been new at this. No villain, he knew didn't take every chance to blab at the very least their name. Something that was sure to 'shoot fear in heroes' hearts everywhere.'

"Oh, it's just Finn, dude"

"So you haven't thought of one yet, Kid or are you just here for the booze? You know you need a membership for me to serve you anything right?"

The poor kid didn't even seem to know what to say to that and just made a sound with the back of his throat.

"Hold on barkeep. Kid made the journey, can't leave him thirsty." what was this guy's name again; masked man with orange cowl and mask. Bastard, Broad?

The masked man sliced off the top of his beer glass before taking a sip.

Oh right, Rapier, how could he forget when the guy flaunted his skills like every other guy here.

"Nice sword" the kid smiled as if forgetting that as a first timer he probably should be acting at least a bit tough.  
BNN rolled his eyes. As long as the boy wasn't asking for a drink, he had no problem with him staying a bit. He picked up the remote and flipped the channel on a tv, one that was in the corner. The thing flared to life as the news woman stared back at him.

"Recalls are being made today as inspectors have found evidence of contamination in a few key plantations in the mid west."

He cleaned a glass as he listened; not really paying attention much but the woman's voice was a good distraction from the noise around him. He turn to the boy who had pulled out a blade of his own, a weird green looking thing and started waving it around, gaining the attention of a few more of the rogues. It would let them talk for about an hour before he would kick the boy out, but by that time he pretty sure that the kid had a freaking fandom.

What a nice group of gentlemen. Finn hoped that every person here was of their moral standpoint. For some reason the whole time his hair stood up on the back of his neck, the same when he was in danger, but strangely enough nothing came of it.

When he had left, he was treated to a chorus of "awwwww" as if they were a pack of kids.

One guy in orange even gave him an offer to be his henchman, he said that was fine, but he already was a henchman once and didn't want to be one again. This led to a strange remark about "how it's good to see kids these days being ambitious."

Finn wandered the late empty streets of New York, his dog still between his arm and chest, still nowhere in the neighborhood of wakesville. He used hand back of his free hand to wipe away the cold from his cheek.

The boy shivered as the winter blew past him, particularly biting him. He twisted Jake in his hands like dough and wrapped in around his neck like a scarf which only help a bit. He needed to get somewhere quick and after that last encounter he didn't trust any of the block shaped towers.

It was than that he stopped a short black building. A cathedral, something that honestly looked like it would hold an ancient artifact or have some demon bust through painted glass in order to make a wicked entrance that would look totally sweet.

He couldn't just enter the place, it could end up being a dungeon of some sort and next thing you know, he's getting smacked in the side of face with a wine glass like he was some sort of kid with nothing but a pistol and a cape. He had to sneak to the side.

As he moved closer, he started to hear voices belonging to several peeps. He put his bro down next to him on the ground on one of the few patches of grass that wasn't covered in snow and poke his head up against a window.  
Inside, he saw a relatively avenge sight. Gold and red robot guy, red, white and blue man and yellow tiger man.  
Don't know why they were crowding around that girl. She looked young, younger than he was by a couple of years and she was wearing a lot of pink. She was probably as close to just plain out being that color without her skin itself being pink. She was more of a tan color that the bar keeper from before was. Her hair was brown, which was a rare color in Ooo now that he thought about it as he couldn't quite remember there being a lot of people he could remember that had it.

This was getting more and more peculiar by the second.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he a strange metal sound, something that would go like "SNIKT" if you made it with your mouth. Tiger man had apparently revealed his claws which were made out of steel.  
Wicked.

As Finn stood up to get a better look, he noticed the man move closer to the young brown haired girl.

There are a few things more potent than the screams of a young girl. The situation that had already starting to fall apart just got worst once Wolverine decided that today was not a day that he was going to play nice guy leaving him to threaten one Molly Hayes with the pointy end of his claws. Not that he would actually do anything, he wasn't a bad guy, just not a people person and when looking for several kids that might get themselves hurt or killed, he decided that he scare her straight into following them instead of spending an hour arguing with a priest.

Molly Hayes or Princess Power as she, herself and absolutely no one else called her, was part of a group of teen heroes.

Now you're probably wondering the moral issues behind allowing a group of kids run around fighting guys who no doubt want to kill them and if their parents don't give them a curfew.

Well, their parents are all dead, you jerk.

Molly's folks and the parents of her friends were apparently a group of super villains called the Pride. They were trying to sacrifice some souls so that some muppet looking gods could break free and destroy earth. That didn't happen because Molly personally broke open the container holding the last soul they needed. Even if the Avengers, who arrived just in time for the cleanup weren't out to arrest them, their parents were made unavailable because of sudden case of death, contacted from the angry gods they failed.

And these Runaways, what were their reward for saving the world, one of them dead (not that he didn't deserve it), and the rest of them in foster care.

It didn't take long for them to decide to break out of that crap and decide to stick around LA as superheroes, where the Avengers weren't present to find them.

So how did Molly end up in a random church in New York with only a priest between her and three of the most famous members of the Avengers?

Long story. She'll probably tell you once her life isn't being threatened by her favorite superhero.

"Logan, we get it. You're bad and savage Wolverine, now stop scaring the kid, I'm getting a headache over here" Tony Stark was completely ignored however, because how else could Wolverine work with the guy and not vivisect him?

Instead Wolverine decided to get closer, gritting his teeth for extra affect.

"Logan stand down, there is no need for-" Nope, the voice of Captain America didn't reach him neither. Guy must've been having a bad day, he was just out of it, which would also explain how he didn't notice Molly's eyes glowing an increasing bright shade of purple each step he took towards her.

Or the increased volume of the priest praying underneath his breathes.

He didn't even see the following assault coming.

Molly didn't know what happened. She close her eye for about a second when she freaked down and swatted the air before her, trying to get her idol the hell away from her. What she didn't expect was the feeling of air gazing her fist instead of the unbreakable bones of the near immortal superhero.

There was in the air a sound similar to someone repeatedly stabbing a piece of steak with a knife.

"No cutting up little girls man" said a voice that anyone could easily tell was in the midst of puberty. When Molly in her eyes, she saw an unusual sight.

Well more unusual then three men in costumes. Unusualer.

On Wolverine' s back was some guy who just kept on stabbing him with a green sword. –stab-

The boy had a normal blue shirt and shorts, a bright green backpack and what could just very well be the coolest hat ever. –stab- She didn't question why the boy was wearing it, she wanted to wear it. She wanted that hat. –stab-

Wait a minute, she wasn't that young. –stab-

That guy was at least somewhere in her age group. –stab-

"Get –stab- off –stab- kid" the mutant twist and turn trying to get whoever was on him off, without gravely wounding the kid, who wasn't returning the favor. –stab- His healing factor didn't even seem to bother the kid –stab-. The boy just kept on cutting and every time, he just healed each wound just as quick as the last one –stab-. It was just kind of annoying really –stab-.

Just great.

The Avengers were in the middle of an investigation. They were looking for one of their members who they had evidence of going rogue, a cape by the name of Cloak, first half of the hero duo Cloak and Dagger; big guy with scary looking dark powers, but usually pretty friendly.

At least until they found a video tape of him attacking his partner.

She ended up in the emergency room and Cloak ran. Teleported all the way to LA and back and forgot some kids to shield him like that was going to prove his innocence. He would like to believe that Tyrone was innocent, but they had evidence saying the opposite of that.

It was probably for the better. The Runaways had to be rounded up eventually, ever since they went missing months after their parents' deaths, Steve wanted to make finding them the number one priority, but one thing or another already came up and they couldn't commit anyone in finding them; didn't help that they were surprisingly good at hiding.

Now there was yet another super power kid, if the plant sword wrap around his wrist was anything to go by and he was on the other side of this fight.

Stabbing his friend.

Many times.

Tony leaned over to the adventurer, reaching out his hand with no worry having full confidence that his suit could deflect any damage that the boy's sword could do, "Calm down we're not here to hurt any-"

-BAM-

The roof of the cathedral now had a hole right in the middle of it. Loose wood and dust fell down onto the floor. Molly hand was raised in the aftermath of an uppercut with a look of pure glee on her face. Her eye's emitted a purple glow which matched the sparks that shot off her fist.

"Woah, math" Finn had actually taken a second form his busy stabbing schedule to look up and crack a smile at the successful assault from the girl. He even gave her thumbs up with his off hand.

"Enough of this" yellow tiger man's patience had finally seem to give as he slashed through Finn's sword like it was butter and rocked back, forcing him to jump off or be in danger of falling straight onto his back.

The boy looked disappointed at his similarly now useless weapon, but the sword shifted on its own and a second latter it was once again in perfect shape. "Logan, step back. We have to contain these two without hurting them."  
The red, white and blue man raised his rather cool looking shield ordering yellow tiger man, or Logan as he called him to step back. "Couldn't we hurt him a little?"

The man pointed at Finn specially, "Kid had no problem giving me the shiv."

The adventurer didn't take the time to observe the captain's eye roll before charging forward, his blade at his side which he brought upwards in one sweeping motion. It met against the metal claws and there was only the quiet sound of metal meeting grass to indicate that the two weapons had clash. Both didn't bend nor break. "Wolverine back."

Now was his name Logan or Wolverine, Finn didn't understand what to call this guy, but the guy just muttered, "Kind of busy at the moment" as Finn didn't let up his attacks, constantly trying to cut the guy into ribbons. Wolverine dude was actually pretty good with those claws of his, so much so that he couldn't see why he just didn't dodge when Finn had jumped him.

Then again I guess when you are immune to stabbing, you don't really care to.

Logan, Wolveirne, Yellow Tiger man, whatever stabbed back for a moment to meet back up with the other guy still in the church, however they didn't even pay attention to the little girl who had already proven that she could punt someone twice her size a mile away.

Soon enough there was another hole in the poor cathedral.

Molly tried to make it three for three, and with a yell she sent her fist at him like a thrown hammer but Steve Roger's shield didn't even move when the young mutant's fist clashed against it. "Molly, I need you to calm down. Your friend did something bad and-"

"He didn't do anything" She continued to beat against the Captain's shield wildly. She was joined by Finn who practiced the same school of berserk-jutsu considering how he slapped his blade of grass against the indestructible shield as if it was a gong.

Molly paused as she looked up at the older boy who didn't stop as he introduce himself, "Sup, I'm Finn."

She smiled, "Princess Power."

He smiled back, "Well let's beat up some bad guys, Power Princess."

This guy was alright in her book.

They both continued to try to beat the crap out of Steve Rogers.

Wolverine rose up, his body visible less exploded. The two brats were assaulting Captain America himself, leaving Steve deciding whether to tire the kids out or if he should knock them down and force them to give it a rest.

Knowing him, he'll take the former option, but they didn't have time to waste. Every second they spend sparring with these kids could be time that his ex-ally can use to escape.

"Okay, no more mister nice guy, bub. You're going to move aside and she's going to tell us where exactly Cl-" he didn't get to finish as he was crushed by a giant dog butt sticking out of a hole which was formerly one of the walls of the church, "Leave my brother alone pal."

Combing the fact that he didn't have enough room to speak and that he just had the air utterly knocked out of him, the only sound Logan could make was a long dragged out mutter that sounded something like 'I really hate today.'  
"Jake" the boy called out, actually taking a second break from crashing his grass sword against the unbreakable shield.

"Woah, you have a giant dog?" Molly got all starry eyed as she stared at the mutt. This was awesome. This totally made up for the fact that Wolverine was disappointing easy to beat up. Never meet your idol. On the other hand she bet that dog could replace him as her hero.

The dog didn't even concentrate as his bottom morphed into a slight of stairs leading to his back.

A giant mister fantastic dog? She could keep him as a pet and call him Mr. Fangtastic, she was completely loving this right here. Today was best day.

The dog turned his head towards the boy and yelled out "I don't know what's going on dude, but I think we need to get out of here."

"Wait no we can't" she grabbed Finn's wrist before he could retreat to the safety of the giant canine, "We got to help Cloak."

"Who?" Finn looked at her and whispered, but before the girl could answer him, he turned around as he saw what could've been a small explosion.

Jake felt a blow to the side of his head and there was a visible dent to his body. The man in the red and gold armor had returned high in the air hovering over them through the hole that the dog had made with his entrance. He didn't look worse for wear.

"Sorry Clifford, but you were sitting on my coworker" he mocked the dog. Jake inflated back his skull and the rest of his body as he rolled away from the armored man as a ball.

Finn yelled before lunging to his brother's local only to be stopped by the star and striped clad hero stepping in his path, shield ready.

"Not sorry as you gonna be pal" rolling onto his head, the dog feet sprang out from his body. The feet in mid throw twisted until they were replaced by two fists which went straight for armored hero, knocking him backwards.  
Seeing that Wolverine was free for a brawl, Finn jumped at the man, his sword piecing the ground where he just for moments before.

Molly frail at Captain America who calm repealed her attacks, "Molly, I know that you can't keep this up. Shield ran some test before they tried to put you in Xavier's care. You can't do this for long before you tired yourself out."  
"I can too!" Power Princess attempted a haymaker, but she misstep and had to catch herself.

Finn's blade wasn't looking like much of a match for whatever the Wolverine guy's claws were made out of, as he just kept tearing it apart and while the sword kept on coming back, he couldn't any good cuts on the guy. The few slashes he did just kept on healing back.

He knew what he had to do, the secret technique past down to him by a gumball machine.

I swear I'm not joking when I write down that sentence.

"Wind Sla-" he cried out.

And then he tripped.

And then he was on the ground.

Don't try it bub." Finn felt cold metal against his chin and knew that it was the man's claws. For a moment he felt the rush of feel creep through his body, but it was quickly replaced with something else. "Do it."

He smiled dared the man to move. "Finn!"

Jake was twisted around the armored hero trying to crush him like a snake, but stopped as he saw his brother on the ground.

The dog was paralysis with fear and couldn't move because as far as he knew the man would make good of his threat. Molly however didn't think that Wolverine would actually just straight out kill a kid and was moments to moving once again. Well, she would be if she wasn't straight out exhausted from over using her powers at this point.

"There will be no point in any further aggression" a deep voice spoke quietly but was easily heard by both sides of conflict. The owner was a large, tall man in a black cloak that seemed to have blend into the shadows. "Cloak."

Molly frowned in confusion "Go. Run."

"I am tired of running. I have made too much trouble for you and your friends." He stepped forward and everyone shifted around him, putting up their guard. The Avengers were no longer around Finn, but he didn't make an effort to fight them.

"Cloak, I don't understand why you did what you are doing the right thing by coming forward" Captain America stepped forward. Cloak eyes couldn't be seen because of his signature piece of clothing but his annoyance was visible "Just because I grow weary, does not mean an admission of guilt."

"Bub we saw the tapes" Wolverine had retracted his claws before pointing an accusing finger at the shadowy hero. "I don't know who you sure, but I assure you that it was not me."

Captain America stepped back, placing his hand on his chin. "Tyrone, I want to believe you. I have worked with you too hard not to give you a benefit of doubt, but if it wasn't you on that tape then who was it?"

A quick chime played, not far off from a cell phone. Iron Man looked from Cloak to Captain back to Cloak.

"It's Luke and Jessica. They're being attacked" he paused, "By Cloak?"

He didn't know what was going on, there was some kind of misunderstanding. He understood that much. The girl was protecting her friend, the big scary looking dude. The three other guys thought he was up to no good, he wasn't. That is all math and stuff but why was everything so dark all of a sudden?

It felt like he was drowning in the deepest pit of the ocean floor. He couldn't breathe and for what seem like forever, Finn couldn't see. He felt a hand pushing him down and soon a breeze on his scalp. "Ge- -p"

He heard the bass of a voice that compelled him to reach out and struggle, but the hand didn't relent and in fact applied more force pinning him to the ground, "St-p fre—kin- out."

Okay, he recognized that last word at the very least. Looks like his hearing was coming back to him and he could stop freaking out so much. Finn massaged his eyes lids allowing a light to shine through into his corneas. What he saw before him was Molly pressing him down, her eyes were glowing that same purple shade they were before.  
He breathed in and out, "Okay good, you're all screamed out."

"Why –huff- are you –huff- wearing my hat?"

Fo' sure the young mutant had replaced her pink hat for Finn's white bear cap and for a second he could have sworn that the ears of the thing twitched for a moment as if it was a real pair.

She shrugged, "Cause."

Okay than.

"I don't think that guy's shadow magic agreed with you man. You were freaking out all over the place" Jake was beside him, having gone back to his default shape and size. The dog was smiling but it didn't hide that he was obviously worried.

"You're okay son?" said a voice that he had only just heard moments before from one of his opponents. He turned his head up and looked at the man in the red, white and blue costume who extended one of his hands to the young human.

Finn grabbed it and the man took the step back pulling him back to his feet. Letting out one last huff, he nodded. "Okay, can I trust the two of you to wait here while I follow after my team?"

Finn didn't know why but he was compelled to agree with the older man's statement before he could even really register. Molly however pouted at Finn's similar easy surrender and he agreed that it wasn't quite like him, but before he could change his tune the man with the shield had already run off to some sort of battle, the type that he was always ready for. He would've simply given chase but the first step he made, cause the world around him to swirl around him for just a moment. "Yo, brother. Are you feeling alright"

Jake got behind Finn and transformed into a wedge for Finn to lean against. "I think so man."

He tried to push himself off of Jake but failed and nearly landed on his ass. He grabbed unconsciously on Jake's side which ran through his hand like putty.

It took him a moment to remember what exactly they were doing. Okay so metal man got a call from someone who turns out was pretending to be Cloak. They were going after the imposter. Molly wanted to go too, Finn wanted to go and that meant that Jake also wanted to go. All three of them wanted to help, but with this headache, it meant that none of them could.

Molly tilted her head at Finn and frowned.

He looked back and gave a nervous smile.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, um Jake" he pointed to her girl currently wearing his hat, "This is Power Princess. Power Princess this is Jake"

He pointed from the girl to his brother and she forgot her previous emotion state (1 part worried about the guy who looked like he was about to drop dead a moment ago and 2 parts annoyed at being told to sit still as the "adults" took care of everything), and let out a smile for the golden furred canine, "Hey Jake, nice to meet you."

Talking dog, talking dog, she was making friends with a talking dog. This must be like the coolest pet ever and one of her friends has a freaking dinosaur. Sorry Old Lace, looks like you have some competition on Molly's mental list.

Finn stood up on his own and for a moment it looked as if Molly was going to say something but all that he heard was a loud bang coming from above them.

He wasn't the only one who hear it, as both Jake's and Molly's eyes darted to the ceiling. With no words, the girl started to wander off never changing the direction of the gaze. Finn stepped after her and while he also tripped when his foot met the ground, he bushed off Jake's suggestion to take a break, as he felt that he couldn't let her out his sight. This whole place was dangerous.

They moved down a few hallways and up a flight of stairs and Finn could once again fill the cold air seeping from behind a door, leading with no doubt outside.

What he saw was straight out wild.


End file.
